Patrick Lewis
Patrick Graham Lewis (born 5th May 1972, Liverpool, England) is one of the main stars of the IFW. he has appeared and starred in many wrestling promotions and is perhaps best known for his time as Patty Babes Carter. Early Life Patrick Lewis was born in Liverpool, England on 5th May 1972. Before going into wrestling lewis was spotted by Liverpool FC as a potential future star, aged 14 they snapped him up on a youth contract. Despite his potential, Lewis decided that football was not for him, and decided to pursue an academic instead. He originally wanted to go into Journalism, so pursued subjects geared in that direction. Lewis went to Harvard University between 1990 and 1993, where he graduated with a 2-1 in English Literature and Politics. Although he was wrestling during this time, he went on to become a journalist at the Liverpool Echo, and thern went onto teaching. Professional Wrestling Harvard Wrestling Society (1990 - 1991) Lewis joined the Harvard Wrestling Society in October 1990 at the behest of Alec Wise and Dean Strict , both of whom met Lewis by chance in Lewis's first year at Harvard. Lewis had expressed sporting ambitions, to wish Wise and Strict persuaded him to try wrestling. Lewis took to the sport like a duck to water, and soon demonstrated an aptitude to going far in the sport, with both extraordinary stamina and a keen sense of the techicalities of the sport. As the society got regular coaching from AAWF legend, Art Gordon , Lewis came to his attention, who very quickly took him under his wing - along with both Wise and Strict. By June 1991, Gordon was convinced that lewis could hold his own in the ring to the extent that the AAWF were willing to offer him an amateur contract. Lewis at this time decided that the professional wrestling route was probably more his style, and whilst continuing his studies, joined the AAWF as a trainee. AAWF (Central) (1991 - 1993) Whilst continuing his studies, Lewis quickly established himself as a future superstar, showing great skill and willingness to learn during his first few months. The fans were excited by both his honesty in interviews and work ethic, and crtics and scouts were especially impressed with his apparent natural ability on the technical front. By early 1992 he had established himself as a potential title holder. Throughout 1992 he established a popular feud between himself and Alec Wise, the pair swapping AAWF Championship reigns on a couple of occasions. In fact, his first ever wrestling championship was the AAWF (Central) Championship, which he took from Wise in July 1992 at one of the weekly shows that took place at various universities in the Central region. However, by May 1993, Lewis had made the decision not to pursue a carerr in wrestling and quit the AAWF to move back to England after his graduation from University. BAWL (1993 - 1994) Other Commitments From 1998 to 2000 Lewis focussed on his musical career as the bassist as part of the rock band Northern Lights. Personal Life Lewis went to school with both Lawrence Buffy and Cherry Wonderful , he and Cherry later got married. Statistics and Accomplishments Championships Wrestling Moves Finishers *Renaissance Bomb (Alleyoop Powerbomb) - known as the Baby Bombshell before 2nd January 2000. *Cherry Drop (Brainbuster) *Babyface Destroyer (Standing Crossface Chickenwing Submission) Signature Moves *Missile Dropkick *DDT *Choke Slam *Northern Lights Suplex *Spinning Spinebuster *Samoan Drop - Opponent running, was originally a rolling Samoan Drop, but as part of his feuding with Aguri Nagasawa he later adopted the lifting version of the move, to mimic Nagasawa's signature. Entrance Themes *"Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake (21st July 1991 - 27 August 1993) *"Long Live Rock And Roll" by Rainbow (28th August 1993 - 16th October 1995) *"Smoke On The Water" by Deep Purple (17th October 1995 - 29th July 1996) *"Gimme All Your Lovin'" by ZZ Top (30th July 1996 - 10th September 1997) *"You Could Be Mine" by Guns 'N' Roses (11th September 1997 - 5th July 1998) *"Attitude" by Metallica (2nd January 2000 - 22nd April 2006) *"To The Edge" by Lacuna Coil (23rd April 2006 - current)